Hina Shizen
Hina Shizen''? ''(ひなゼン,? ''Shizen Hina) ''was a S-Rank Missing-nin from Konohagakure, and a member Shizen Clan. Background Growing up in the turmoil of the Fourth Mizukage as well as a Civil War, Hina was often caught up in the antics of war, trying her very best to hide her kekkai genkai from the outside world. She had a special bond with her three brothers, as she enjoyed there company. On day, when the Kirigakure Civil War had reached its height, her brothers and herself escaped, only later to be intercepted by Konoha nin. She and her brother Youta were the only two not interviewed by the Hiruzen Sarutobi, and spent her time sobbing and mumbling words, cursing herself. After growing a pity after seeing a letter from her father dating a few years back, saying he grew distain for her and killed himself, she eventually grew hatred for her clan, hiding such a secret from her. She had allied with Itachi Uchiha, not knowing Tobi was allied with him. They were going to both kill their clans, then travel to Kiri to finish off the rest of the Shizen Clan, killing off Konohagakure's two of the most influential clans. Hina wasn't able do such a thing by herself, as her superior brothers stepped in to stop her, which drove her off. She later met Itachi Uchiha, saying she couldn't do it, as her brother was too strong. Itachi walked away and sighed. She would later see him again after joining the Akatsuki as Sasori's assistant. She would later, using her charisma and a faux promise to match Kakashi, for Kakashi's father, Sakumo, for killing his parents. They would later be defeated after confronting Kiyoshi. Hina eventually died during the Fourth Shinobi World War at the hands of Takashi, with a smile on her face, reconciling on her young days. Personality When she was young, she was usually cherry and valued family. She stayed this way up until discovering the letter, where she became very cynical and demanding, becoming foul-mouthed and unloyal, which caused turbulance amongst the Akatsuki and the Shizen Clan. In her final words, she reflected upon her behavior, leading her to smile and reconcile. Appearance Hina has knee-length dirty-blonde hair. She has pale skin, with a scar on her left cheek due to Takashi stabbing her. She wears a classic Akatsuki cloak, being to big for her arms, with a black jumpsuit underneath. She wears her scratched headband around her right arm, signaling her distain for her village. Abilities Hina has been regarded as an avid medical specialist, from the point of Sakura. She had strong medical ninjutsu, and before leaving Konoha, stole medical scrolls, learning secret medical ninjutsu. ? She is very slow, and can't perform taijutsu or genjutsu, which eventually cost Hina her life. Medical Ninjutsu Due to her excellent chakra control and intelligence, she became a medical specialist, often wanting to be a famed ninja. She is very talented, as she stole secret medical scrolls from the Nara Clan and the Hokage's files. She is an equal match on Shizune, regarded by Sakura Kekkei Genkai She had the Storm Release, but never bothered to master it, as she was a medical specialist. Status Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc She overlooks Sasori's fight from a cliff, sighing and curses his defeat and death.? Konoha History Arc During her flashback, she remembers her fights with Kiyoshi and how she failed to kill him. Shinobi World War Arc She is engaged by her clan, which she engages a long battle with Takashi. She is later killed, but dies with a smile on her face, reconciling on her young days. Trivia *Her name means sunlight, sun, also with vegatables, greens. *She is the only member of her clan who likes sushi *She like every food *Her hobbies are playing doctor, despite her age. Reference Me, Canalstreet. Category:DRAFT